A Remus and Hermione love story
by Tom.Riddles.Babe
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year at hogwarts after the war and remus is back teaching. also Hermiones big sister Carter is back for her 9th year as she missed alot when away for the war. ( Severus snape is hermiones father)
1. Chapter 1

******Notes:****_Hermione's thoughts/_****__****Carter's thoughts****(through mind messages when convoing)**

******Fred,Snape,Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus all alive**

******Love can be found in even the darkest of times**

******A Remus & Hermione Love Story**

As Remus stood at the door to the school, bags in hand, it hits him that it has been three years since he left in self-imposed shame. The time has passed so quickly that sometimes it feels as if he have never been away. That year had been one hell of a discovery but it had brought him a great deal of pain. A supposedly guilty man was suddenly discovered to be innocent. A supposedly dead man was suddenly discovered to be alive. A werewolf suddenly discovered that his heart was not dead. It came alive that year and it has cursed him since.

**R.P.O.V**

I have always refused to let my heart feel love. I have always told myself that love was not something that a creature like myself could indulge in. It was and is and always should be something…forbidden. It is not as if I am a cruel person. I am told that I am kind, generous of heart, warm and easy to get along with. It is not as if I avoid people. I enjoy talking to everyone and anyone. That is why I loved teaching so much…the interaction with the students was something I thrived on. Watching as they learned, as their confidence in their own abilities grew, gave me a sense of satisfaction, which is difficult to quantify.

Now, after three years, I have returned, the opposite of a prodigal son because I had originally left to spare the others pain and suffering.

I have returned…what will she say to me?

What am I saying? I cannot think of her and yet cannot bring myself to think of anything else. She has been my salvation over the past three years. The thought of her has given me strength, given me purpose. What I do, I do not do for friends past or present, it is for her. I want her to have what I never could…a chance at a normal life, free from fear, worry, pain and regret. Perhaps it is not realistic but it is what keeps me going when my body screams for rest…and when my screams become heart-wrenching howls in the night.

The Headmaster opens the door for me…he had insisted that I enter through the front entrance. He has never been ashamed of me and I have never felt worthy of the trust he places in me. How does he see what so many others refuse to see? As he leads me through the winding corridors of my new home, I find myself unconsciously looking for her. I remember the first time I saw her, on the train to Hogwarts. I remember seeing Harry and thinking that James could never really die as long as Harry was alive. I remember seeing Ron and smiling, thinking of how kind his parents had always been to me. Then I saw her and thought of nothing else.

She was a pure and innocent child. Untouchable. I felt that my very proximity to her was some form of profanity. I am a creature of darkness. She is a child of the light. The feelings that arose in me were wrong but I was helpless…the animal in me too strong. Perhaps it was her innocence that drew me to her…an innocence that was denied me so long ago. Perhaps it was her fierce loyalty that made me love her…a child young enough to be my daughter. She discovered what I had become and yet did not fear me, did not run away, screaming as so many others have. She kept my secret…did not even tell her best friends.

Yes, I love her but she and I could never be. Too much time has passed now and she has grown. There must be another whose heart belongs to her, much as mine does. It could even be Harry or Ron. That would not be so bad, would it?

The Headmaster has seen me to my quarters and, with an affectionate smile, reminds me that tomorrow is the first day of class. Yes, tomorrow. Three years of waiting have come to this. Tomorrow I will see her. How has she changed? She is seventeen now, a young woman, no longer a child.

I must not think that. She is still a child. She is still untouchable…my unattainable desire. I still love her because my heart refuses to listen to my head.

I sigh as I look around at my room. It is dark and I magically light several candles…small orbs of light that endeavour to permeate the velvety blackness which is somehow so comforting to me. Perhaps because it reflects the blackness of my soul.

But she saw past the blackness, did she not? She managed to push that aside and saw the person, not the werewolf. Even when she saw me as a ravenous, murderous, cursed beast, still she did not draw back…her eyes reflecting unspoken promises of…what? Friendship? I suppose it is the best I could hope for. Yes, I could go on, taking some small claim on her heart as a friend. It would suffice, would it not?

I have already put away my personal belongings. There is not much and so it never takes a long time. When one is never given a chance to put down roots, one does not accumulate a great deal. It is somewhat sad…my entire life reduced to a pair of travelling bags. Sometimes I wonder if that is any sort of life at all.

There is a knock at my door. I know who it is. I open the door and face Severus with a tired expression on my face, waiting for his caustic wit to injure me once again.

There is nothing but silence.

He does not say anything and I watch him curiously. Gently, almost cautiously, he places a hand on my shoulder. An expression of friendship.

"I have brought you your potion, Remus," he says in a dark voice but one which, my heightened animal senses notice immediately, lacks its customary coldness. He looks and sounds as if…

"I am sorry that I mistrusted you. You have proven yourself to me over the past three years. Now it is my turn to prove to you that even I can change."

I gratefully accept the potion.

"Thank you, Severus. There is no need to prove anything to me. You always made sure that I never lacked for this. That is enough."

His nod is barely perceptible.

"I will see you tomorrow at breakfast, Remus."

"Yes, of course. Good night, Severus."

**end of Remus' point of veiw**

Just as Remus was about to close the door he saw Severus bumped into someone. He stood in his doorway with an amused smile as Severus tried to scold his youngest daughter for running into him and questioning her about why she was up at the Gryffindor teachers quarters this late at night.

" well..?" he said arms crossed over his chest

"well what dad, I just came to give something to professor Lupin" said Hermione waving a piece of paper in her fathers face " so if you do mind I'd like to continue with my task so I don't get detention for being out past curfew, which will happen if you don't move as curfew is in 10mins and our quarters is on the other end of the castle." tapping her foot vigorously"so..." she said trying to get past.

"fine but be quick"

"thanks dad see you when I'm back" Severus nodded at his 17yr old daughter as he walked away. She turned to professor Lupin who was looking at her with with passion in his eyes though she completely dismissed it.

"well... here you go Professor" she said handing him the piece of paper,

" Hermione" he called out just as she was walking away

"yes"

"what's this?" he asked showing her the paper

"its for you, welcoming you back to Hogwarts" she paused for a moment then blushed." I've missed you"

"I've missed to too" he said smiling. The smile faded a bit as he quickly added " as a friend of course" giving her a reassuring look before he sent her away back to her fathers quarters before Filch catches her and gives her a months detention.


	2. Chapter 2

******Notes:****_Hermione's thoughts/_********_Carter's thoughts_****(through telepathy when talking to each other)**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione spent most of the night dreaming about Remus. She was enjoying it until she was woken up by her big sister Carter(also known as Ebony)sitting on the end of her bed watching and sniggering at her. Hermione finely woke up properly, but when she did she wished she had just stayed in the Gryffindor dormitory's instead of staying with her father and sister in the Slytherin head-of-house's quarters. Although she had to admit she liked it, being with her family her _real_ family. The quarters was basicly a house, it had 3 bedrooms(all quite big fitted with a double bed, desk,bookshelf,bedside-table, wardrobe,chest of drawers and a number of chests to keep things in like books, ingredients for potions stuff like that), a kitchen(stove,fridge,microwave and coffee maker), bathroom(all bedrooms have on-suites), a library(mostly used by Hermione and Severus) and a living room(coffee table, 2 couches and a TV). Still with all of that she still always woke to her sister who had her_ own_ room, sitting her her room watching her sleep and laughing while she did it. She didn't know why but she thought it was time to find out.

"what?" she asked

"nothing" replied Carter trying desperately to keep in her laughter

"I know there's something"

"there's not I swear... _ok _I just find it funny when you moan and say peoples names in your sleep thats all and with all the taking you do in it I always know exactly what you're dreaming about even if I must say so my self is completely inappropriate for someone you're age,Little Red"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ebony" Hermione said blushing

"yes you do, does this ring a bell,ahem" Carter cleared her throat "_oh Professor Lupin you look appositely sexy in you're teaching robes if I must say so my self. I've been a very naughty girl now how about we get this detention started, do you want me on my hands and knees?" _

Hermione stared with wide-eyes at her sister and was lost for words after that, her sister had just made her relive her dream from the night before.'oh gods what if she tells dad, he'll kill Remus for sure' she thought as her older sister sat with a smirk on her face.

"don't worry I wont tell dad... as long as you do something for me"

"what have I told you about reading my mind and I don't _have _to do anything for you" she snapped back at her sister

" I'm sorry sometimes I cant help it and please you _have _to help me"

"what do you need help for and I you think for one second that I'll stand guard while you shag Fred Weasley in a broom cupboard you can think again" said Hermione getting out of bed and walking to her wardrobe to pick an outfit for that day

"no its not that its... you will think I'm stupid... and don't even think about putting on that top its horrid put on the tight light blue vest to on and put on a pair of light blue ripped short shorts and the sandals that are on the bottom self because its 17degreese outside and its not cloudy nor is there any wind"

"I wont think you're stupid Ebony, come on you're my big sister it should be me coming to you for help"

"well it's academic help I need" Carter said looking down, twiddling with her fingers and biting her bottom lip so hard that It started bleeding

"here" said Hermione give Carter a wet rag for her now burst lip " what kind of academic help do you need?"

"well dads been on my back for a while you see... I-I'm failing potions and dad says that if I don't get _at least _ a B+ on my next test then he will strip me of being head girl" Carter said with worry and tears in her eyes. Hermione knew just how much being head girl meant to Carter, she has come a long way from the cutting class and bully rebel from Hermione's 1st year to 3rd year when she completely changed her attitude towards life,education and her family all because of one man, Remus Lupin, the same Remus Lupin that was her Professor then and now.

Carter and Remus had a relationship going on in Carter's 5th year(she was 16 at the time because of being kept back) by Carters 7th year they had a baby boy, an unplanned baby boy at that. They weren't even together at the time, it was at the Yule ball in Hermione's 4th year, Remus was Carter's date and things led to another even though they split up that past summer, it wasn't their choice it was more of dads choice after he found them in the shirking shack together half-naked, but they still had the baby and thanks to Carter's genes the baby grew up really fast within 3yrs as Logan, the baby boy is now 6 and stays with Sirius when she is at Hogwarts. Remus and Carter remained really good friends they are probably closer than ever after Logan.

Hermione knew that Carter was okay with her liking Remus and have told her on more than one occasion to go for it despite dad's threatening comments towards him dating his daughters even though he and Remus were beginning to become friends as Remus has "_proven"_ him self as dad puts it,over the past three years and she didn't want to make her dad angry or stop them from becoming friends. By the time both girls were showered, dressed and all ready for the beautiful Saturday and wondering how they would spend it, both girls decided to discuss it after breakfast. By the time they left the quarters it was 8am and most students and all of the Professors were in the great hall. As they entered they went their separate ways, Carter went to the Slytherin table and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table. As Hermione sat down beside Harry and Ron she caught Professor Lupin's eye, gave smile and blushed when he returned it with a wink and a sexy grin. She looked around the hall after sitting down to make sure no caught notice, luckily for her only Carter did.

After breakfast Carter,Draco,George,Fred,Blasie and Hermione decided to go down to the black lake but to the place where no one can enter but them. It was a nice little coven that had 3 recliners and pit-nick table. The six of them hung out at the coven swimming, playing football in the sand and just relaxing by 12pm it was 25degresse. They stayed till 11pm then decided to leave before they got caught, unfortunately as soon as they stepped foot in the castle they were caught. Professor Lupin had caught them so it wasn't that bad though he was still pretty miffed about the whole staying out thing he said that he would of expected it from the Slytherins and the twins but never Hermione. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was disappointed but only give them all a warning and Carter made him promise not to tell their dad, who would go mental if he found out and thought that his eldest daughter and his godson were corrupting his youngest straight A's daughter.

Sunday came and went and then it was back to school Monday and every one in the great hall having breakfast while waiting for the bell to go a 8:45am for the students to go to their period one class, unfortunately it was DADA for Hermione. Remus had been avoiding her since Saturday night when he caught them way past curfew. Each time she tried to talk to him or even look at him he looked away or walked away saying he hasn't got time. She told Carter and she said just to give it time thats all,she was really good when it came to relationships so she did was she was told.


	3. Chapter 3

******Notes:****_Hermione's thoughts/_****__****Carter's thoughts****(through telepathy when talking to each other)**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat in her usual seat in DADA at the front right in front of Lupin's desk 'Bloody brilliant' she thought, she wanted to send a mind message to Carter asking her to make up an excuse to get her out of class but she knew that Lupin would check with her dad first. As the class went on she did nothing but sit doodling in her jotter, not paying attention to what was happening around her therefore not noticing that Lupin had called her name round 3 times to get her attention back but she didn't answer him but when she did she was quite cheeky even she was shocked at what she said, she didn't really know what she said but it must have been pretty bad for the whole class even the Slytherins to gasp, it also earned her a months detention with him and he would be speaking to her father about her behaviour and about the curfew problem.

Hermione was called back after class to attend a meeting Lupin had set up while they were working. The meeting included, her father, Carter, Her-self and Lupin. Carter didn't know about so she tried telling her through telepathy

'_Carter can you here me?'_

_**'yeah, whats up?'**_

_'Lupins arranged a meeting with us and dad tonight and is going to tell him about Saturday'_

_**'why would he do that?, he says he wouldn't'**_

_well my behaviour kind a gave out in class today I don't know what I said but the whole class gasped and I got a months dentition'_

_**'oh merlin, dads going to kill us, and by us I mean me for corrupting you'**_

_**'**what we going to do Lupins just sent for you and dad'_

_**'it will be okay just stay calm, I just got the message I'll be there in 2 mins ok'**_

_**'**ok but what if you get stripped of head girl, I would hate for that to be done to you'_

_**'some things are for the best,ok I'm coming through the door, stay brave,don't look guilty and what ever you do 'DON'T let dad into you're mind ok keep it shielded at all times like I taut you'**_

Carter came through the door to see Lupin at his desk,Athia(Hermione's wolf name) at her desk and Severus leaning against the wall.

" you wanted to see me" she said looking round the other people in the room then meeting Hermione's worried eyes

"yes, I did its time to tell you're father about Saturday and then we will go on from there"replied Lupin. Carter walked to the desk next to Hermione's, sat down and took her hand in hers and telling her through telepathy that it was going to be alright.

"now we may begin, Saturday last at 11pm I caught Carter and Hermione along with four others coming through the front doors from the black lake. Following this behaviour Hermione has been rather cheeky and not paying attention in class. Now I'm not suggesting that she is being corrupted by the people she hangs about with but I'm really worried that this will affect her eduction, with that said I've spoken to the professors and they say she's doing amazing in their classes so it seems that its just my class she is like this in and I just want to say that if I've done anything to upset you or anger you please tell me now so I can fix it." said Lupin now looking deep into Hermione's eyes that were now changing to a sky blue colour. Only Lupin was not the only one to catch sight of this, Carter arose from her seat and stood between them with her hand still in Hermione's.

"I think we should stop right now for a while" tightening the grip on Hermione's hand

"why is something wrong"Lupin said

"yes, now can we go"

"but-"he was cut off by Severus

"Carter what's wrong with her her eyes changed to blue like what yours do when you're upset?"

"_dad it doesn't matter I just need to get her out of here before anything happens ok il tell you later"she replied grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her out to the forbidden forest where she could let her emotions run free and so that afterwards they can transform into their wolf forms and go hunting. _


	4. Chapter 4

******Notes:****_Hermione's thoughts/_********_Carter's thoughts_****(through telepathy when talking to each other)**

**Chapter 4**

It had been 3 months since the meeting and Carter managed to get her father and Remus to drop the topic completely, telling them that it was hurting Hermione. She only said that so they would back off, she had no idea that what she said was true. About a week or two after the meeting Hermione fell into a deep depression, thankfully no one noticed as she put on a happy face when she was around others, but when she was alone she was at her worsted.

Through the days and weeks she just got worse. She resulted in cutting her wrists,arms and hips and covered them with a glamour charm to make them unnoticeable, she would put up a silencing charm most of the time in her room and ward it so she could cry and have a breakdown in piece. She fell into depression because she knew that the man who she loved didn't love her back and has also been ignoring her. She had no idea how much painful and different her body looked. She decided that he must not love her because she is fat, which is 100% not true, she had an amazing figure just like her sister but she couldn't see it. She started starving her-self, during dinner she would just pick at her food and if Harry or Ron asked her why she wasn't eating, she would just tell them she was not hungry or she had bad period pains and was feeling sick and that was if she even went to dinner.

A month later her father noticed how skinny she looked and her eating habits. He bought her a journal so that her could keep an eye on her getting back to health. Even though he didn't know the reason he just thought that her being a teenager she was going through changes.

Severus came into the living room and sat down beside Hermione giving her the journal.

"What is this?" Hermione yells at Severus.

"It's a calorie log. That way when you eat it idiomatically fills it in, I'll know what you ate and how much more nutrients you need." Hermione took a couple of deep breaths and stormed out of the room, tossing the little journal on her desk and throwing herself on the bed.

"He doesn't even trust me! I'm perfectly fine; he doesn't need to go to this extreme!" She whisper-screamed, casting a Silencing Charm on her room, she opened her mouth and screamed so loudly that a couple of glass phials shook. Hermione took a bottle of her sister's Muggle Tequila and poured it into a small glass, counting to three, and tossing it back, ignoring the sharp burn in her throat. She did it again and again until the burn didn't even affect her anymore.

"He doesn't even trust me…." She slurred, attempting to place the top on the bottle and succeeding after numerous tries. She hid it behind her bookcase (not very well, either) and went to sleep. It seemed alcohol helped her better than Dreamless Sleep potion ever did.

Severus sighed, running his hands through his inky black hair, and breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down. He got up and decided to check on her, praying that she wasn't cutting herself(he didn't know about it but he had instincts). He slowly opened the door and found her sleeping on the floor. When his eyes fell on the bottle of Muggle alcohol,he realized that she was most likely passed out. He walked over to the bottle and picked it up, carrying it into the kitchen area that way she couldn't drink any in the morning. He looked over at the things that he had to do for being the Headmaster and quickly finished them all, quickly becoming bored and decided to read a book, but wasn't sure which one to read.

Eventually, he found The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe. Severus picked it up and began reading The Tell-Tale Heart. He never really understood Poe, but he did respect him, that's for sure. A mind so troubled, how he survived, Severus wasn't sure. Edgar Allen Poe was troubled and twisted. Edgar Allen Poe was just like Severus. Dark, desolate, but Severus wasn't alone. He had two beautiful daughters who loved him. Severus yawned and bookmarked the page he was on, closing it and falling asleep.

CRASH! Severus jumped up and looked around. His former Death Eater instincts were still strong and working.

"Dad, where the hell did you put my Tequila? What did you do?" Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair again, pinching the bridge of his nose in between his fingers.

"Hermione, I really don't want to talk about this with you, you can't drink alcohol you're even of age, Do you know just how bad that is for you? With how much you drank, I'm surprised you aren't dea-" He was cut off by the slap against his cheek. He was shocked; there was actually force and anger in that slap. He stared at her, silently, watching her eyes fill with horror as she realized what she'd just done.

"Oh gods, dad, I'm so sorry I-" Severus help up his palm so that she would stop rambling on.

"No, it's not your fault; I shouldn't have said what I did." He took in some very deep breaths, rubbing his temples and trying to calm himself down.

"Dad, I should have never smacked you. Oh my gods, I'm a total bitch! Dad, I'm sorry!" He wasn't sure what to do so that she'd stop beating herself up about a tiny, little slap. Eventually, he just took her by the shoulders, told her to calm down, and sat her down at the kitchen table. It was 6 o'clock in the morning, Hermione had a hangover, and Severus was cooking breakfast because he'd have to leave in two hours to attend breakfast with all of the irritating children in Hogwarts. He took out the biscuits from the oven. They looked amazing; golden brown and flaky. He sure hoped Hermione would eat it. He really hoped so. He piled the biscuits onto a big plate and set it in the middle, placing the jams on either side of the plate and set the two plates of eggs down on the table on her side and his. Hermione eyed the plates of food warily before taking her fork and carefully cutting out the yolk before eating the egg whites. Severus was seriously thinking about making scrambled eggs only that way she had to eat the yolk in it. The yolk was the healthiest part, and she was missing it all because she was scared of gaining weight!

He sighed and began eating the two eggs- yolk and all- and grabbed a biscuit off of the plate, taking a knife and spreading blackberry jam on it. Hermione hesitantly grabbed a biscuit and began tearing it apart and sticking small bites into her mouth. Her eyes widened at how good the bread was, but she only managed to eat a little more than half of the bread. She was still worried about her weight.

"Hermione, you need to eat more. Everything that you eat will instantly be added in to the journal. Your daily calorie intake needs to be at least 1,750. If I have found that you haven't had enough to eat, then I will force you to eat something more fulfilling, no matter what time it is." She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Is that all?" Severus again pinches the bridge of his nose, and tried to calm down.

"Yes Hermione, that is all." She pushes her chair back from the table and leaves to go to her room. Severus sighed and got up from the table, cleaning up the pans and the wooden table.

Hermione sat on her bed, reading one of her favourite books of all time; Romeo and Juliet. She enjoyed reading Muggle Literature, but sometimes it was just so morbid! Hermione sighed and set her book down, tossing and turning on her bed, wishing desperately for her and Remus to go back to the way they used to be. Where they would talk and discuss classes. She missed the warmth and despised the coolness between them. She laid her head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

"___Mm, Remus, I love you so much." Hermione said, her head on her husband's chest, Remus stroking her hair._

"___Mummy, daddy!" They both sit up, seeing their daughter running into their room. Beautiful five-year-old Selena Sofia Lupin with long, brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. She developed Hermione's caring personality along with Remus's smarts and cunning. She was bright, like the both of them._

"___How's my lovely little beauty doing today?" Remus asked her, picking her up and sitting her in between him and Hermione._

"___Eh, nothing, really. I was reading this morning, and I heard something coming from your room, but I figured that it was nothing, and if something dangerous was happening, you two could handle it on your own, and I would have been hurt anyways, so I just left it alone." Hermione and Remus looked at each other. Their daughter was far too smart for her own good._

"___Well, darling, I'm glad you did. There wasn't anything very important going on, we were just discussing certain things." Their daughter nodded and got up, jumping out of the bed._

"___Okay. Mum, can you make those pancakes that taste like cupcakes?" Remus laughed and looked at Hermione, who was smiling at her daughter._

"___Of course I can, let me just get dressed and I'll be there in a second." Selena smirked and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Sometimes, Remus, she reminds me far too much of you." He snickered and kissed her before getting up and putting on his boxers and a pair of black pants._

"___I'll meet you in the kitchen, love." Hermione nodded and sighed to herself. Life couldn't get any better._

"Hermione, lunch is ready!" Severus's voice woke her up from her lovely dream. She groaned and got up from her bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered, more to herself than him. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, head in her hands. She wasn't really hungry, to be honest. What? Yes she was! She was starving, but no one even realized it! She wanted to eat everything! Severus sat a plate of triangularly cut sandwiches with turkey, lettuce, tomato, and cheese on it. "Erm, dad, I'm not really hungry. Can I just read for the rest of the day?" He sighed and shook his head, no. Hermione exhaled noisily, showing her irritation, even though she actually did want to eat what was in front of her.

"Hermione, being the bright witch that you are, you must know that without enough nutrients in your body, you will become very unhealthy, up to the point to where you could die, right?" Severus was annoyed with her eating habits, or lack thereof.

"I know, I know, but I'm not going to stuff myself if I don't need to, and I don't need to because I'm not hungry." She said indignantly. He rolled his eyes and cast a spell that way she couldn't leave until she'd eaten what was on her plate. "Dammit, dad! Why can't I pick my feet up off of the ground?" Severus shrugged and said,

"Hermione, I said that you were going to eat enough to equal up to 1,750 calories. Checking your journal, you've only had 96." Hermione sighed and began nibbling on her sandwich, trying to look disgusted with it, but it didn't work. Severus made really good sandwiches. It took her an entire hour to finish eating the four, little triangles. She pulled back from the table and thanked Severus, helping him clean up the mess, and ignoring him when he said that he could take care of it. Hermione took a wet washcloth and began wiping up the crumbs and anything else that littered the countertop or table. Severus looked a bit hesitant, but said,

"Thank you." Hermione stared into his black eyes and walked over to him, drying her hands on the way, and hugged him like she had not seen her own father in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A month had passed and things got a lot worse,Ron, her so called best friend had began making unwanted sexual and physical advances on which then lead to her being kidnapped by him and being taken to the shrieking shack where he raped her. Luckily for her, her dad found her after asking students if they had seen her and then told him that she went to the shrieking shack with Ron. When Severus arrived he knocked out a naked Ron with a punch to the head, he wrapped his youngest-Daughter who was naked and unconscious in his robes then took Ron to the ministry where he was taken into custody for an awaiting trail.

The next month went by quickly as she started talking to Remus again, her dad could see that she was a lot happier since then but her eating habits still never changed. Hermione was sitting on the end of her bed thinking when she heard a tap her the window. She let the owl in then took the letter from its claw and read it,

___Dear Miss Granger:_

___We have set the date of court in which you are ordered to attend for the____ trial against Ronald Billius Weasley for rape and aggravated assault. You are allowed to bring one witness to stand. The date is March 20th. We anticipate your arrival._

___Sincerely, Ministry of Magic._

Hermione gripped the note tightly in her hands. She wanted to cry. And scream. And kill Ronald Weasley. She felt her dad place a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, honey?" His voice was still thick with sleep; he'd just gotten up.

"We have to go to court. Well, I do, but I'm allowed to bring one witness, and that's you." She stared at Severus.

"Well, I'll go with you, of course. I want to see that bastard locked up more than you do. Okay, maybe not more, but about as much." He told her. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, daddy. Thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Severus rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You're very welcome, little one."

"I wish that they would just throw him in Azkaban, but, of course, they have to have a dramatic court trial, where they'll no doubt be hoping for a dramatic confession, tears, apologies, and then a Ronald Weasley screaming at the court while being drug away to where he truly belongs." Hermione said sourly, while Severus snorted in amusement.

"Well, that's how they've always been, honey; we can't change how they're sick, twisted, minds work, only deal with it, and hope that they don't stay in position for very long." Hermione smiles, grateful that Severus has at least tried to make her laugh and be happy. It almost worked, actually. Almost.

"I just want this all to be over with." She whispered, hugging her arms to her dad's chest. Severus's eyes softened when they met hers

"I know, honey. I know." He murmured.

"I'm afraid." She told him with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Of what, little one?" Severus whispered

"I'm afraid that they'll let Ron off of the hook, and everyone will think that I'm a fucking whore." Hermione told him angrily, even through her tears.

"Language," He chided her gently, rubbing the small of her back comfortingly. She snorted, but quieted for a while, leaving them both to their own thoughts; a very dangerous thing to ever do.

"If he gets off the hook… what would we do then?" She asked him quietly. He looked at her, slightly concerned.

"Well, I suppose I would seriously hurt him, and most likely murder the bastard." Severus mused. Hermione snickered and sighed.

"I don't want them to just give Ronald a pardon. Plus,all of the students will know about the trial from the Daily Prophet, and I don't want this getting out. I don't need their pity." She said viciously. Severus stifled a laugh at his fiery little Gryffindor.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that no one tells anyone. Especially that Skeeter bitch." Severus hated the woman as much as Hermione did; Skeeter was the one who thought it'd be hilarious to write an excruciatingly long anecdote in the Daily Prophet about his work for Voldemort. Nosy chit.

"What would I do without you, dad?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"You'd get through this yourself, because you're just that good." He told her, giving her that irritating smirk that she had grown to love/ hate.

"I highly doubt that, but whatever." She shrugged.

"You can think what you want, little one, but you are a very formidable woman when you need to be." Severus told her. "Now, it's lunchtime, and you didn't eat breakfast. Get up."

"Remember who the one was who set your robes on fire in her first year. Think of what she could do to you now that she's seven years older." Hermione snarled. Severus looked reasonably embarrassed, therefore, her job was done.

"Just get into the kitchen, little one." Hermione just crossed her arms.

"I'm not hungry." He sighed.

"I'm not going through this with you again. Oh, and after you eat, you aren't going to the bathroom. I may be a man, but I'm not as stupid as you think." Hermione blanched. He knew?

"I- I never said that you were stupid. I j-just really had to use the bathroom. After meals." That even sounded stupid to her. Severus raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but said nothing, merely dragged her into the kitchen, plopped her down into a seat, and began cooking food. Hermione sighed. Here we go again….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Hermione was in DADA and Remus was watching her,

He inhabited her every thought, her slightest motion. Her stomach tightened each day as she took her front-and-center seat, and her heart beat furiously whenever he passed. She was captivated by his grace, his compassion, his pain, his mystery… She wished he would tell her everything. But she was alone in her deep, passionate secret, because he… he was her teacher.

"Hermione," he called, jolting her out of her whirlwind of thought. He held her gaze with infinite kindness; it was at times like these when she wondered if she was his favourite.

"Yes, professor," she mumbled, squinting at the question on the chalkboard. "A boggart is a shape-shifting creature that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear."

"Exactly right," he boomed, sweeping past her, his exotic scent trailing in his wake. She filled her nostrils with it; it left her heady with desire, which caused her stomach to clench even tighter. "And I'd like you all to dwell on that before tomorrow's class, as well as read the chapter on boggarts in your copies of Self-Defensive Spellwork. With that, class dismissed!"

Just as Hermione had finished gathering her books, Professor Lupin appeared by her side.

"Hermione," he murmured, making her shiver. She met his blue eyes hesitatingly, finding them already locked on her own. "I need you to stay after class to discuss a… special assignment."

"Yes, professor," she squeaked, motioning at Harry to leave without her. She turned back to Lupin's face and took a moment to admire it, lingering on his weathered skin and breathtaking scars before moving on to his deeply tender eyes, and finally his moist, inviting lips. She imagined the heat of those lips against her own, roaming, exploring, knowing every inch of her skin. Unconsciously, she leaned up and kissed him.

She pulled back immediately, horrified. Professor Lupin stared at her in shock; she had interrupted him mid-sentence, without warning. She wanted nothing but to disappear, to melt into the floor, to burst into tears, anything but remain under his penetrating, unreadable gaze. What the ___fuck _was she ___thinking? _Her ___teacher? _She could be expelled, or worse...

Suddenly, a pair of lips slammed into her own, shattering her thoughts. Hermione moaned involuntarily, her heart beating faster than she thought possible. His tongue explored her mouth gently at first, then more anxiously. He pulled back abruptly, leaving Hermione panting.

"What?" she questioned softly, posing a million queries with one simple word.

"We can't do this," he rasped, shaking his head. "You're ___so _young, and a student… We can't…" his voice trailed off as he placed his head in his hands.

"I want to be with you," Hermione implored earnestly. "I don't care about anything else." Lupin laughed a dark, bitter laugh, finally meeting her gaze.

"You don't know… ___anything _about me," he insisted, his eyes blazing. Hermione's stomach was churning, but she pushed past her nervousness, grabbing his large, rough hand and squeezing it with her petite one.

"I know that you are the father to my sister's child and that you and her are really good friends and if thats not enough then I want to know more," she persisted, her voice flat and honest.

"Oh, Hermione," he groaned, and she saw him physically slacken as he gave in. "You don't know how much I've wanted… How I knew I couldn't… But no man could stay strong now, ___no man…_" he seemed to be talking to himself now, rationalizing. Hermione tugged his hand gently, bringing him back to reality.

"Come by tonight," he whispered, his voice barely audible. She gave him a faint nod and turned on her heels, dashing from the classroom.

"Oh, blast," Hermione cursed, pretending to scour the Gryffindor Common Room. "I think I left my copy of Self-Defensive Spellwork in Lupin's room… I'd better go down to his office and see."

"You forgot your book?" Harry chuckled, "that's a first!" Hermione laughed along nervously, then scurried out of the common room before he had time to question her further. She could feel her chest thumping wildly, and was acutely aware of her irregular breath. "What if I made a mistake?" she wondered. "What if he doesn't want me after all? What if this is all a big misunderstand-"

"Hermione Granger," a familiar voice drawled, cutting her off mid-thought. "What's a Gryffindor like you doing in the corridor at a time like this and without you're sister I might add. What have I told you you?" her father's eyes bore into her accusingly.

"I… book… forgot…" Hermione sputtered, unable to speak coherently in her mounting anxiety.

"An uncharacteristic loss for words," Snape droned mockingly. "Deten-"

"She's with ___me_." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she spotted her saviour. Lupin's tone was unnecessarily fierce, and Snape knew it.

"___I _can handle ___this_, Remus,she is after all my daughter" he snapped. Lupin took a moment to regain composure, straightening visibly and striding closer to the duo.

"Actually, Hermione had some questions concerning boggarts during class, and I told her she could come see me in my office later. Textbooks don't cover everything, you know," Lupin replied, feigning nonchalance.

"They most certainly don't," Snape murmured. He held her gaze for what seemed an eternity, his eyes piercing hers with terrifying knowingness. Just as abruptly as he had appeared, he left, black cape rippling behind him. Hermione sighed with relief, and she wrapped her arms around Lupin's torso. He stiffened as if surprised, then gently enclosed her in his arms. Finally, her heart gave up its frantic pace and her eyes closed; she wished they could stay like this forever.

"C'mon," Remus finally whispered, grasping her hand and guiding her through the dark toward his office. They entered, and she noticed that he performed Colloportus in their wake, securing the door behind them.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he murmured with a coy smile, her hand still nestled in his. She took in her surroundings with wonder, her eyes moving from skulls and skeletons to walls of books to bobbing, luminous spheres, finally settling on Lupin's enormous, four-poster bed. She strode toward it, professor in tow. They halted at its foot; Hermione's expression was bright and loving while Lupin's was a mixture of pain, torment, and hunger. She put her hand to his cheek reassuringly.

"I want this," she breathed.

"So do I," he replied bitterly. "Too much."

His grace, his compassion, his pain, his mystery-everything that had ever drawn her to him was now written plainly on his face. It was too much for her to bear, and she moved her mouth to his.

Their lips touched; something changed. Hermione felt Remus morphing beneath her skin as his gentleness was replaced by a savage, burning lust. He crushed her body against his, taking her mouth by force as she moaned with pleasure. Suddenly, he threw her onto the bed, ripping off his shirt before jumping on top of her. Hermione gasped at the sight of her professor's bare, rigid muscles in the light of the half-moon. As if needing to feel her hot skin against his, Remus tore off her shirt and bra with animal-like ferocity, slamming his torso into her once more. Hermione whimpered as he sucked her neck, and she felt an unfamiliar burning sensation between her legs. His kissed moved south as he sucked on her collarbones. Hermione's hips bucked involuntarily, and the fire between her legs wetted. She fumbled feverishly with his belt, finally freeing him of his trousers and underwear with one deft motion. She gasped again as his giant member revealed itself; it was already hard, hot, and ready. Hermione almost came at the sight of it, feeling her wetness seeping through her panties.

"Take off my skirt," she moaned. Remus complied, ripping through the thin material of her panties until they were both completely naked. He gazed at her with nothing but insatiable, wolfish hunger; if Remus had been wild before, now he was feral.

Without warning, he slammed into her, causing her to scream in shock. Her cavern stretched painfully with each thrust of his enormous, pulsing dick.

"Oh, ___fuck _me, Professor," Hermione whimpered, her eyes rolling back in their sockets. "Deeper."

Remus complied, driving deep, deep inside her, filling and straining her walls with his infinite mass. She shrieked and panted with pleasure.

"Harder," she moaned.

His impact violent, bringing her to the edge of agony. He rammed her with overwhelming force, his immense dick extending her and pounding her pleasure points relentlessly. Hermione's body shivered and buckled at the sensation.

"Faster," she breathed.

Remus thrashed into her at a frenzied, breakneck pace. His vicious, blistering thrusts brought her to the edge of reality.

She screamed, her body quaking, hips arching sharply. It was pure bliss, his steaming body rocking against hers and her mind lost in feverish euphoria. They rode out the waves of their unparalleled orgasm, finally collapsing, panting, in each other's arms.

They remained still for quite some time, letting their minds and bodies return to the real. Finally, Remus kissed her gently, all traces of the ferocious creature inside him gone.

"Hermione," he whispered lovingly, tucking a lock of golden-brown hair behind her hair.

"Remus," she replied, her chocolate eyes locked on his hazel ones, smiling slightly.

"Come back tomorrow night?" he asked hesitantly.

"Every night," she purred, bringing her forehead to his as they drifted off into deep, blissful sleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning, rubbing her eyes she glanced at the clock and gasped when it said 6:45am. She jumped out of the bed pulling on her clothes but she began to panic when she couldn't find her skirt. She searched the whole room for it then Remus woke up asking her to come back to bed but she refused and told him that her dad would be getting her and Carter up in 20mins and he would expect her to be there. She continued to search for her skirt until she found it hanging on the top of the door. She grabbed the to-short-for-her-fathers-liking skirt and hauled it on and ran to the dungeons with a quick good-bye to Remus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Hermione reached the dungeons it was 6:55am, she had five minutes to get in and get in bed. When she got to her room she noticed Carter standing in her room with a smug look on her face as she said,

"well,well,well you certainly look thoroughly shagged hahaha"

"shut you're mouth Carter dad will hear you." just then there was foot steps making there way across the living room floor,

"see I told you Carter you can never whisper can you" Whispered Hermione while glaring at her sister,

" for fuck sake just shut up, strip,put on shorts and top then get in bed. I'll get in beside you and just say you had a nightmare about the war okay." Carter said while getting into Hermione's bed

"okay fine" Hermione said changing and climbing in bed beside her sister closing her eyes only to be woken up be their dad shouting at them to get up.

"Girls get up come on breakfasts in 30mins!" shouted Severus being him usual grumpy self in the morning,

as the girls got out of bed Severus give them confused looks as he said,

"why for the love of Merlin are you in Hermione's bed Carter?"

"Because she had a nightmare about the war so I came to comfort her, why is that a problem?"

"don't you take that tone with me young lady not get to you're own room NOW" he shouted while point to the door. With that Carter sent a sympathetic look to Hermione and left to get ready for school, Severus sat down on the bottom of Hermione's bed and said,

"so where were you last night and don't say in bed because I didn't fall for the whole 'you had a nightmare' shit I know for a fact that you didn't come home last night because you came in at 6:55am because I herd you?" Hermione heart started to pound she had to come up with a alibi and fast,

" I was in the library and fell asleep, sorry daddy it wont happen again I promise"she said with an apologetic look,

Severus still looked doutful but let it go '_for now_' he thought.


End file.
